Score!
by iloveyoucalzona
Summary: This is a story set two years after the plane crash. Arizona's therapist recommends that she start playing a sport in order to keep her legs in shape. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Inspired by Calzonastories' prompt: Set two years after the plane crash, Arizona's therapist recommends that she start playing a sport in order to exercise her legs. **

**Looking to add more, this is just the beginning!**

It has been two years. Two years since Arizona's world came crashing down—literally. Almost exactly two years ago, her plane to Boise fell out of the sky, leaving her daughter's father dead, the love of his life dead, and Arizona with her bone poking through her flesh.

After four horrendous days spent in a forest away from all civilization, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Arizona, and the remains of Lexie were found. They had _survived_.

However, the fight didn't end there. Although Arizona was thankful to be alive for her wife and daughter, she had a serious leg injury that needed fixing. After getting back to Seattle and to Callie, she, in a time of desperation, made Callie promise not to cut off her leg—and Callie-equally desperate-agreed. But then, Arizona had started crashing and the next thing she knew, she had nothing but a stump where her left leg should have been.

It took Arizona months to forgive Callie for breaking her promise. It took months for Arizona to even get out of bed. It took months for her to trust herself enough to hold Sofia again. It took months for her to talk to her wife without saying something she would regret. It took months for her to let Callie hold and touch her again, like they used to. But, eventually, the Arizona that Callie had known and loved came back to her. She became the amazing, beautiful, perky woman Callie had known before—only stronger.

It has been two years, and Arizona and Callie are in love again. Sofia is loved and appreciated by two parents, even if there should be three. Callie and Arizona's life together can never be the way it was before, but that's not to say it has worsened. Things are different, that's all.

Before, Arizona was always Callie's rock. She was the one who was always comforting her: when she was disowned by her father, when George died, when her mom refused to go to their wedding. When Arizona lost her leg, things changed. Callie was the one who kept everything going, even when her best friend died. Even when Arizona refused to speak to her. Even now, it's Arizona who needs the reassurance that she's still capable of everything she was before she lost her leg.

It has been two years, and Arizona's finally ready to prove to herself and Callie that she's able to do everything she could before—and more. When Arizona met with Dr. Lin last week, the therapist she's been meeting with since the plane crash, the doctor suggested that Arizona begins playing a sport in order to keep her legs fit. Or, better said, her right leg and left stump and prosthetic. After thinking about it, Arizona decides that Dr. Lin is right. She should play a sport, and she knows exactly which one.

"So," Arizona begins one morning while she and Callie are doing the breakfast dishes on one of their rare days off.

"Hmm?" Callie looks up at her, curious as to why her wife looks so nervous all of the sudden.

"Dr. Lin and I have been talking," Arizona begins, "and she thinks I should start playing a sport to keep my legs in shape."

"What sport were you thinking of?" Callie asks anxiously, "I know I'm not supposed to say what you can and can't do, but Arizona, there's _no way_ I'm letting you take up boxing or wrestling. If anyone even gets near you in boxing gloves I swear to—"

Arizona laughs. "Callie, Callie! No, nothing like that. I was actually hoping just you and I could play, at least for now. I was thinking maybe soccer? I played when I was younger, so maybe I'll be able to remember some moves..."

"Soccer! That's a great idea, when do you want to start?" Callie's relieved that Arizona didn't choose one of the more hands-on sports. _Though_, she thinks to herself, _hands-on with **just** Arizona and I wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing...  
_

"How about today?" Arizona grins, and Callie laughs, feeling an instant surge of appreciation for her wife. She's so strong. Even despite everything, she's willing and eager to keep trying.

Callie suddenly notices that her wife is dressed in sporty apparel, wearing tiny running shorts and a tight fitting insulated tank top. Callie licks her lips and Arizona smiles her perfect smile.

"Callie. Focus." Arizona smirks. "We'll still have time to do whatever you want when we get back." She winks.

"Fine, fine!" Callie grumbles. "I'm going to change. But, I'm holding you to that." She winks back at Arizona and pulls her in for a kiss.

It looks like they're both going to score today.

**This is just the first chapter, I intend on adding more! I hope you guys like it, and if you have any ideas about how you'd like it to go, feel free to tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and everything. I wrote this really quickly so it's unedited and pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to add more soon. Let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter Two:**

Twenty minutes later, after Callie had changed into a getup equally as sporty and cute as Arizona's, they began their short walk towards the local park. Sofia was with Meredith and Derek, who were taking the girls to the zoo, so Callie and Arizona would have the entire day to themselves.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Callie looks over at Arizona apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm sure Callie!" Arizona replies, more harshly then she had intended. She softens her tone. "It'll be good for me…and I can't wait to kick your cute little ass. I'm going to be good."

"Oh, is that so?" Callie laughs, thankful for their silly banter, something she had missed all those months following the plane crash.

"Yup," Arizona chips, as she leans over to give Callie a chaste kiss.

Callie smiles into the kiss before pulling away. "Oh, you're so on."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrive to the park.

Callie quickly notices that it's not crowded and smiles to herself. It'll be all the more easy to get her hands on Arizona without her wife worrying about too much PDA with kids around.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asks her, taking the soccer ball from her wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Callie looks at Arizona's face intently before she asks, "Are you?"

Doubt flashes across Arizona's face before she quickly masks it with a smile, "Of course!" she lies. Mock cheery.

"Arizona," Callie begins, quickly closing the distance in between them so that she can put her hands on Arizona's waist, "it's okay to be scared."

Arizona looks up at her, and Callie sees in her shining blue eyes the fear she was trying so hard to conceal.

Assuring her wife, Callie continues, "You are great. You are amazing. You can do this, okay? I know you can. Today is the first step. Today, we play for fifteen minutes. It's just a start! I know how strong and capable you are, and this is a good chance to prove it to yourself, too. You can do this, and I'll be right here the whole time."

Arizona cups Callie's cheek. "Thank you," she smiles before lovingly kissing her wife's lips. Soon, Arizona deepens the kiss with her tongue, and Callie pulls her closer.

"Mmmm," Callie moans, and Arizona grins.

"You're right," she says. "We better only play for fifteen minutes today, because all I really want to do is take you home."

Callie flirtatiously slaps her wife's ass. "Let's do this, then."


End file.
